His and only his
by Lala.Loves.Dino's
Summary: Sakura has to join the Akatsuki and finds her place or is it just love?
1. Chapter 1

****

-This is a Sasori & Sakura Story. I will try to make this one a little longer...  
Sasori: Really? I won't believe it untill i see it.  
Pein: Ohh Snap! I hear a bet coming on!  
Me: Yea me too xDD  
Itachi:I bet Lala will make this story long,Btw Sasori you wouldnt be able to write a story. Your a dummy :)  
Sasori:Oh yea Uchiha? Bring it on.  
-They keep agruging in the back. O.o-  
Me:Well anyways i do no-  
Pein:Omg please let me do it please? *Does puppy dog face*  
Me:Sure Pein!  
Pein: Okay ladies and gentlemen Lala _does not own Naruto _whatsoever. Hehe but she wishes she owned me.  
Me: *Blushes* Geez Pein Shut up!  
Pein: Heh.  
Sakura: Pein likes Lala!  
Pein: Sakura shut up!  
Sasori: How come you always get the girls?  
Pein: Because im special. :P  
Itachi:Special my ass.  
Me: Sheesh shut up! Let me introuduce my readers to the damn story!  
Sakura: Pwned.  
Itachi: Pwned my ass.  
Me: Itachi can you do me a favor?  
Itachi:Sure what is it?  
Me: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
Silence..  
Me: Thx you.

-Well anyways this is my first SasoSaku Story!  
Hope you Enjoy!  
(Bold-Inner Sakura) _(Italic-Thoughts)_

* * *

Sakura and Naruto we're speeding through the tree's to full fill their mission,Getting to the Akatsuki Hideout and finding a 'special' scroll. Sakura and Naruto we're one team,Neji and Shikamaru were another and Kiba and Choji we're the final team. Tsunade sent the 6 ninja's out there because they we're the strongest and most useful. Sakura had her Medic Ninja,and her beyond human strength. Naruto was a very good ninja especially because he had the nine tailed fox. Neji was from the Hyuga clan,He had the byakugan and was a very talented ninja. Shikamaru is able to use a shadow Jutsu,but he's really lazy. Kiba is from the Inuzuka clan, He can spell beyond better than a human Give him a scent and he'll track it down instantly. Choji is a hand full but he gets the job done,He can increase any part of his body to be 10 times bigger than normal. So off they go to full fill the mission.

Sakura felt awkward because she was the only girl there. _How did i get myself into this? 5 Guys and Me? I am so not looking forward to this! _It was getting kinda late. (Let's say 11:30PM?) So sakura asked. "Can we stop here and set up camp?" The 5 guys turned to look at her. She looked exhausted.

"Uhh..Sure Sakura." They said.

They found a spot where they we're sure they wouldn't get seen. Little do they know they are already being watched. Sakura,Neji,and Kiba started getting the tents pulled out. It wasn't that hard for Sakura, but for the other two? Oh boy. She happily helped them. "Thanks Sakura!" They both said. Later Naruto,Shikamaru,and Choji returned with fish. So they cooked it and they all dug in.

After dinner they all got up. "Goodnight!" "Night." "See you guys tomorrow" "Sleep tight" They all said one after the other. To Sakura's surprise everyone had their own tent. She thanked Kami she was going to be able to sleep alone,Or so she thought. She was thinking about what was to come on the mission. Everything was gonna have to be done fast and quick if they needed to get into the akatsuki hideout. "_I wonder what's in the scroll anyways. Probably some special power or even a powerful Justu or maybe even something can can change the world. That would be awesome to be the team that found the scroll! I would be so.." _She then yawned but instead she started thinking. She was really exhausted they have been looking for the hideout for atleast 5 Hours straight now. She was a strong Haruno,but boy having to listento the boy's gossip like girl for the 5 hours was pure torture. Now that she thought about the boys he mind came to thinking about Sasuke. She loved him with passion but he never returned the love in any way. He left the village just before she turned 13. She was 16 now but she stilled couldnt get over him. Sure she had 'boyfriends' and dating but she always kept a spot in her heart for Sasuke. He just had everything she wanted. He was strong. Jet black hair. Crimson colored eyes and pretty much was someone to drool over with that body of his. He was always a little taller than Sakura. She hated the thought of going to the akatsuki hideout because she would see Itachi,Sasuke's older brother,there and he was the reason Sasuke left and especially left her heart broken. _It's the past though. I can find that someone that loves me for me. _Sakura thought and then she fell into a deep sleep.

Morning soon came. Sakura and the other's woke up by 8:00 to continue their journey until they heard, "Crack" Sakura knew it was a twig that was stepped on. She then sensed 4 other Charkra presence near them. "Sakura step back now!" _What? she asked untill she saw who it was._Yeah the alpha male,Kiba, was speaking. _He's way to protective. _**You should be glad! **_Are you trying to say i'm weak? _***Gulp* No ma'm.** _That's what i thought._

_-_Sasori's P.O.V-

"SAKURA!" He heard someone yell her name. He turned to look at a young girl. Pink hair,Green eyes,and a beautiful carved body. _So her name is Sakura? What a beatiful for a cherry blossom. _He then saw Deidara throw a kunai at her almost touching her face but her reflex was as fast as a cheetah. _No wonder leader wants her to join us. She's pretty special. _He watched as Deidara and Sakura fought. Her body moved from side to side. The way she moved was flawless and she fought tough. _Well she's no one to fuck with.. _

"AHHHH!" The pink haired girl yelled in pain. She now stood on her knee's with her arm on the ground. She didnt look scared. And at that point Itachi and Kisame came out. "Doesn't seem like she's scared,un" Deidara came to Sasori. _My turn._Sasori then pulled out some chakra strings and attached them to Sakura. Sakura didnt even have time to catch up with what was happening one minute she was on the ground and the next in the arms of a red haired man. _Beautiful. Pure beauty._He then passed her to Itachi not wanting to let her go, he got a new sensation we he felt her warmth.

"Goodnight blossom" He heard Itachi whisper. _Blossom? She's nobody's but mine ..ugh wait why am i even saying this?.._And Sakura was knocked out. They then headed to the Akatsuki Hideout...

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I woke up to be in a pitch black room. Yes i was terrified. You could see absolutly nothing and then i heard something move. "Seem's your awake" A male voice said. I couldnt say anything back because it felt like i was paralyzed. "Anyways are you hungry?" "Ughh..Yea.." i answered scared as shit.

I felt a breeze of cool air,he sat next to me on the bed yet i still couldnt see his fucking face! He then cupped my cheek. I pulled away. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I asked.

"Don't be scared little girl" That pushed the button.

"LITTLE GIRL? IM FUCKING 17 YEARS OLD OKAY GET IT THROUGHT YOUR FUCKING MIND THAT I AM A WOMAN NOT A LITTLE GIRL AND I DONT GIVE A DAMN IF YOUR OLDER THEN ME OR NOT,BUT DONT MAKE ASSUMTIONS LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry ma'm." He laughed. Then someone came throught the door or atleast it was a door because i still couldnt see anything.

"Sasori you can leave now" Another male's voice ordered.

"Hmm..okay" and i felt the pressure on the bed be lifted but only to be pressed on again.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Yes?"

"You are training under the 5th hokage is that correct?"

"Hold on here why should i answer you?" I gave with attitude even though i couldn't see.

"Because we want you to join the Akatsuki,Sakura"

My mouth automaticly shot open. "W-what?, i mean why me? I'm not really _that_usefull."

"It's acually the opposite my dear"

"My dear? Really? I dont even kno-" I was cut off by a kiss. A bruise full kiss i should say.

"If you dont join willing i will _force _you too" He emphasized the force part. I felt scared.

"I don't even have a fucking choice?"

"No!"

"Well then i guess i have no choice" I narrowed my eyes.

"Great well if you need to take a shower you can" And then a few candles came on. I was shoked at the man that stood before me. _Pein,the leader !_He had purple eyes more like swirly purple eyes and alot and when i say alot i mean ALOT of piercings. **Woo a bad boy so sexy. **_Oh shut it! He's a freaking S ranked crimal stupid! _**But a sexy one. **_Just shut up! _**Okay okay sheesh so bossy sometimes. **_"!" _

"Ughh yeah thanks alot.." I said as i walked into the bathroom. I really needed a shower,I stink...

-Sasori's P.O.V-

I was waiting in the living room for the girl to come down, i saw a figure come down but it was leader-sama. _Damn whats taking her so long I asked myself_. Hidan,Pein,Deidara,Itachi,and myself we're in the living room. Then we all turned our head's to a direction where we heard quiet foot steps come down. Sakura appeared. _She looks so so beautiful. _I really looked at her face every angle,flawless,ivory colored skin. All the guys noticed what i noticed. _She's mine so they better back off of her! _

"Ughh?" She was nervous.

"Oh sorry ..Well this is the Akatsuki" Pein announced.

"Okay" She smiled. _Damn she's too pretty._

Then her stomach growled we all gave a smile chuckle.

"Well isn't she hungry?" Hidan Commented.

"Sure is!" Itachi laughed.

"Hn. So Sakura if your hungry let's go to the kitchen" I offered.

"Sure thanks..uhh"

"Sasori.."

"Sasori" She repeated. The way she said my name drove me crazy. She sounded like an angel.

-Normal P.O.V-

Sakura and Sasori walked into the kitchen with Pein eyeing them. _"Cherry Blossom you will be mine"_Pein thought to himself.

"So Sakura you trained under the fifth hokage?" Sasori asked.

"Acually i did.." She answered.

"Impressive.."She giggled at this.

"What's so funny?" She then stopped.

"It's nothing special being trained under the 5th Hokage."

"Sure it is..You have amazing skills at what you do Sakura" They both stared eachother in the eyes.

Sakura felt weird. She was starring into his eyes and had a quessy feeling in her stomach. _No way! I can't..he's a puppet for crying out loud! _**But yet he stole your heart little one **_You really believe that? _**Yepp It makes sense doesnt it? **_Sure whatever. _**Example two:Denial. **_You know you can shut the hell up! _**Example Three: Mood Swings **_Shut the fuck up! _**Okay okay! What a crazy bitch! **

"Sakura?" He asked nervously.

"Hai?"

"Do you think there's a possibility that i could train with you,you know just to see where you stand and all.."

"Oh of course!"

* * *

**So Cute! :D I wonder what will happen next!  
Keep looking for any other chapters that i will post up.  
Please let me know what you think! Love or hate? I wanna know :)  
Anyways hoped you enjoyed!  
Laters**

**.Dino**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Yes Dino is back and better than ever :) Ughh school just started and already have homework! But i'll try my hardest to get the rest of the story uploaded! Thanks to all my readers! I love you guys! So anyways the story may change to Sakura&Akatsuki.! Thanks to Narutoshugofan****1,thanks for your idea :D **

**Well anyways i do hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter to this story.**

* * *

Sasori and Sakura we're now outside. They have just started training. Sasori was amazed at how Tough Sakura was especially for her age. 17 was pretty young. Sasori had no clue how someone so young be so very amazing but only if he knew they half of it...

Sakura always was a very tough girl ever since she was little. She was always raised to never show fear. Her parents we're very strict with her and from the day they died she became very distant. Yes she trained with Tsuande but that was the only way to get her mind off of her parents. Nothing compared to the pain her heart had from her parents death yet she knew her parents would be very upset if she would do nothing to improve herself. She almost thought joining the Akatsuki was destiny.

Sasori and Sakura kept battling untill one of Sasori's puppets threw her to a tree,he was definalty testing her. She was in shock that she had let her guard down,but didnt let the emotion's show on her face. She just jumped right back up and asked. "So whenever i am in a situation like that what do you think would be the best way to avoid it Sasori?"

"Just sense it.." He answered.

"How am i suppose to sense it? It's a puppet."

"How do you sense me? I am also a puppet if you have forgotten"

"Hmm sound like your testing me Sasori-kun"

_-Kun? Did she just say kun? Woah i really need to check my ears. Sasori thought._

"Sasori? are you okay?"

"Oh yeah sorry Sakura."

"It's okay anyways i'm getting kinda hungry so why dont we head inside?" She asked.

"I'm sure Konan has made something for dinner."

"Oh okay.."

They walked in silence into the kitchen and there they found Konan,Pein,and Itachi starring at them..

"Umm hi?" Sasori said to break the silence. There faces seemed pissed off _but why would they pissed at me or her?_ He thought. Something doesnt seem right.

Then their eyes narrowed at Sakura.

_Fuck why are they starring at me? _**Because they're mad. **_Did i ask you for an answer? _**You asked so i answered for you. **_Shut It! _**...**

"Hi?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone leave except for Sakura," Pein ordered. Everyone did as Pein said.

-Sasori's P.O.V-

"Everyone leave except for Sakura," Leader ordered so we walked out of the kitchen. _This really isnt good. What's gonna happen now? _

I walked to my room wondering what was taking place in the kitchen. Oh how i would love to spy but if leader catches me im dead meat! I felt quite lonley without Sakura. For some reason it felt like i needed her by my side. Wrapp my arms around her waist. Kiss her beatiful full pink lips, And do so many other things. Why would Leader want a beatiful creature like her.

Sakura,Haruno.

And then reality hit me. He liked her. He fucking liked her! No way am i letting anyone take her from me. I thought i'd go to the living room and try to hear this 'little conversation' leader was having with Sakura. So i got out of my bed and walked down the rusty stairs.

-To Sakura-

"Well Sakura we need to talk"

"Go ahead Pei- oh i mean leader"

"Well you have great skills Sakura.."

"Hai"

"And you are a special person"

"..."

Then Pein grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him. He grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. His eyes always freaked her out. _Okay WTF? _**Woahh. **_Exacly. _

"Sakura,your very _Special.."_ And with that his lips came crashing onto mine. It wasnt the first time she's kissed someone,but this felt way to diffrent to her. He was so forcefull i had to stop for air but he kept my head in place. I was so freakin' scared. Couldn't someone come and help me? Tears of pain started forming in my eyes. I needed air now. It hurt so much and then he held a kunai to my throat if i tryed to move. I felt a burn in my throat. I couldn't breath anymore..

My world came tumbling down.

-Pein's P.O.V- (Got's to gets everyone's)

I kissed her so forcefull that i knew she would last. If i couldn't have her no one could. She tried pulling away for air,but i wasnt having it. I put a kunai to her throat to make sure she didnt move. I loved the way she tasted like cherries. I could stay here forever. I placed her onto the table because she was getting heavy. She turned very pale and to me it looked beautiful.

I couldn't feel her breathing anymore so i 'accidently' blew some of my special air into her.

I pulled away to look at her. She looked better and i was going to make sure she was okay. She fell into a deep sleep,the air was bound to stay put in her body. I picked her up bridal style and headed out of the kitchen and there i saw Sasori.

Sasori bumped into me while he was going into the kitchen.

"Leader why is Sakura Asleep?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger(:  
Sorry if it's to short but i have alot to do for school this week.!  
Please Review and tell me what you think.!  
Laterz.**

**.Dino**


	3. Chapter 3

**-The third Chapter. Finally! Now this is where things get kind of hasty. Sakura is caught in a mysterious potion. Sasori is the only one that can save her or is it too late? Find out. Haha.**

**Hope you enjoy! Yes the story was originally SasorixSakura but seems It's AkatsukixSakura. :)**

**(Blahh)-Inner Anybody. **_(Blahh)-Thoughts. _

* * *

"It's really none of your business Sasori!" Pein Growled.

"Oh really?,if she isn't none of my business then why is she your's?"

The question really caught Pein off guard. He was getting pissed off basicly. _Why in the fuck does he even care about her? He's a fucking puppet. He doesn't have emotions. _**Are you sure? **_Im positive. _**Sure seem's he's protecive over her **_Really dont you think i've noticed? _**Not really. **_No way he can be falling for her. _**Listen to yourself,he is. **_Don't piss me off. _**Okay sorry.**

"It doesnt Concern you Sasori."

"Yes it does Pein,What in the hell do you think your gonna do with a 17 year old or have you gone pshyco path since she got here?"

"No"

"Well then hand her over and let me put her in my bed."

Pein took the heavy body and passed it too Sasori. Pein cursed under his breath and then smiled. Sasori walked off with Sakura and up the stairs. He looked at every figure on her face and was sad that Pein would take advantage of her like that. She was still so young. She looked more beatiful than any other Haruno he has come across even more beatiful than her mother.

Sasori walked into his room and stumbled to get to his bed. But he made it. He layed Sakura gently on his bed and then sat up. He was gonna make sure that Sakura fell in love with him. Pein was too monsterous for her. He was gonna fight for her if he had too. He never felt so procetive over someone,but something about this girl just made him stay here. Just too look at her. He would stay here forever if he could.

A few minutes passed by and he finally saw Sakura move. He lit a candle and saw that she was waking up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Sasori?"

"Yes Sakura it's me. Are you okay?"

"Yah i think so why ask?"

"Just worried."

"Where's Pein?"

"I dont know Sakura.."Sasori said in a sad tone.

"Oh"

They stayed silentfor a while and then Sasori broke the silence.

"So Sakura are you hungry?"

"Acually i am Sasori but i really want to see Pein.."

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"What's up with you and wanting to see Pein?"

"I dont know really. Ha. Just really have the urge to see him"

Sasori stayed silent. _What in the hell did Pein do to her? Why is she acting weird? _It all made sense now. Why would Pein want to talk to Sakura in 'Private'? Because he was gonna do something. That something i havent figured out yet but i was now determined too.

"Sakura stay here real quick k?"

"Hai." She made a face as in -What-The-Hell-Are-You-Thinking-about expressions.

I stormed out of the room looking for Pein. _If he has too i'll kill him with my hands and make sure he remember's of this day. _He went to the kitchen. Nope wasnt there. Living room. Not there either. Bath room. Nope. His office. Nope. Untill he got to his 'Special room'. sasori put an ear on the door to hear Pein talking to himself.

"Damn what i am i suppose to do? I'm not letting Sakura go either. If the air was blown right she'll want to be with me.." _Omfg he blew his air into her. That fucking bastard! How could he? _Sasori was so pissed her knocked the door open.

"PEIN WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA?"

"Well Sasori like i have said before it's none of your concern."

"LIKE HELL IT'S NOT!"

"Too bad Sasori.." Pein said as he was walking towards the door. "She's mine" He finished and dissapeared.

Fuck what was he suppose to do now?

-Sakura's P.O.V-

"Sakura stay here real quick k?" Sasori asked me.

"Hai" I replyed.

He quickly stormed out of the room. I don't know why in the hell i wanted to see Pein. I just had something telling me that i needed too,my body craved his. This isn't suppose to be happening! _What in the hell is going on? _**... **_Omfg what's going on? _**...**_ What's going on? _**... **_INNER! _**Sakura i saw it all. **_Saw what? _**Pein. Sakura we're his now. **_What in the hell are you talking about? _**SAKURA, PEIN WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU AND HE PUT POTION INTO YOUR BODY! HE WANTS YOU DAMN IT**! Wants me?

Why? Why would he want me? _Inner what was this potion that your talking about? _**Many ninja's call it the "snatch" because it will snatch the emotions of a person. Only few people have this jutsu. Haven't you ever heard of imprint? It's exacly like that except he now has control of your emotions. Sakura he could take me from you if he wanted too we have to stop him NOW! **_Omg. I'm stuck with him? _**Untill he stops it. But you won't relize when you [in love] with him because he has control over EVERYTHING.**

This was just too damn much. First of all why would Pein do this? He hasnt even shown any affection towards me. And at that instant Pein walked into the room she was in.

"Sakura your awake..' He smirked.

"Uhh Pein.." I couldn't find the words to say. My mind was taken over. I wanted to feel all over him. I wanted to jump on him and do insane stuff. Yes i'm a virgin but damn Pein looked realy hot right now.

"Sakura.." He whispered as he got closer to her. The way he said her name drove her insane. She bit on her bottom lip to hold back a moan. He picked her up and stood her up.

"Are you hungry dear?"

"Yes.."

"Well let's get you something to eat." He said as he grabbed her hand.

I know somethings up but..but..fuck i cant think straight! We walked to the kitchen to see Sasori,Itachi,and Deidara in there.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw me and Pein hand in hand and Sasori looked like he was trying so hard to control himself. _Wtf is going on today?_

And then it hit me. Pein started controlling my emotions. I was only looking at him. Nobody else mattered.  
I loved this man holding my hand and boy was i crazy for him.

I was his and only his.

* * *

**Boom! I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story will change to AkaSaku and later i may have to change the rating. *Wink Wink  
Plz Review and tell me what you think.!  
Laters.**

**.Dino**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**-Lala is back!**

**Sasori:Pshh about time.  
Me: Really? Is someone cranky?  
Sasori:Maybe...  
Itachi:Hahahaha  
Me:Itachi?  
Itachi:Yes?  
Me:What's so funny? *Gettinq angry  
Itachi:Umm nothinqq.  
Me:That's what i thought.  
Hidan:Burnn Toastt  
Itachi:Shut up your dead meat!  
Hidan:If you have forgotten i can not be 'dead' baka.  
Itachi: Damnn it! Im outta here.  
Me:Wow.  
Pein:Lala your nuts!  
Me:Pein?  
Pein:Hai?  
Me:DO YOU WANNA SEE NUTS? *REALLY ANGRY  
Pein:...RUN!  
Me:Sheeshwhatam i suppose to do with these retards?  
Sasori:You can go on a date with me.  
Me:Sorry but noppe.  
Sasori:Aww why?  
Me:Sasori let me introduce the 4th chapter pwezz?  
Sasori:If you go on a date with me...  
Pein:Hell no with me.  
Itachi:Back off she likes me  
Hidan:She loves me so she's taken.  
Me:Well while they argue let's get on with the show. It is officially my 4th Chapter yay! And i am so glad you guys are reading this right now! (: Umm Please Review and tell me what you think.  
All the Guys: Go out with me?  
Me: Im walking away noww...**

* * *

Me and Pein still walked hand in hand while he scrambled for something in the kitchen cabniet. He then looked like he was mad. "Sakura stay here real quick..i will be back in a few."

"Hai" Pein walks out of the kitchen into the living room. Then a few seconds after Sasori appears. He looked really hurt. It was a mix of pain and sadness. I wondered why he was so hurt. (She basicly doesn't remember anything before Pein 'Drugged' her.) He then found my eyes and spoke up.

"Sakura can i talk to you really quick?"

"Sure Sasori what's on your mind today?"

"Sakura i miss you"

"What do you mean you miss me?"

"Sakura your not the same person from before" The work before kind of caught me off guard and i was then curious.

"What do you mean _before_?" He then made a face.

"Sakura something happened,you may not believe it,but i dont expect you too yet i need you to find Sakura Haruno the girl i loved and wanted, not this sick puppy doll..."

"It hurt's me too see you like this Sakura I feel like i don't know you anymore after the.."He didn't finish and i wanted to know what in the hell was going on.

"What in the hell are you talking about Sasori? Your acting like im sort of monster.."and then she realized who he was talking about. "Is this about Pein,Sasori? Are you jealous?" I purred.

"Sakura you know me too damn well to ever think that.."

"Or do i?" And with that i walked out of the kitchen. I guess i couldn't take the heat so i got the hell out of that kitchen. I walked past the living room reaching the stairs untill i felt someone grab my waist. It was Pein.

"Baby don't listein to them" He whispered.

"I wasn't planning on it" We walked to his bedroom and i went and layed on _our_ bed. _Sasori's just jealous. Fuck this man! What in the hell did Pein do that would make Sasori so upset? _I was a bit shocked that i didnt have my inner talking back to me and telling me how stupid i sounded right now. It freaked me out a little bit.

Pein then came and layed by my side and grabbed my waist once again. We stayed silent for a few minutes untill i broke the silence.

"Pein? Why is Sasori acting weird towards me?"

"Baby he's just jealous,but no matter the case you'll always be mine.."

"Yeah i guess.." I said. And then he dragged me to look at him,his lips came crashing on mine. It wasn't with force but with passion. I could totally get use to this. He grabbed me really tight. As if he didnt want to let go or if he was gonna lose me.

-3 Hours Later-

I had a massive headache. Pein and me feel asleep and he still held me in a tight grip. I felt like something wasnt right but the headache stopped me from thinking any further. I looked at Pein's face. It was beatiful and dangerous at the same time. I felt an energy hit me and i pulled Pein's arm over my waist and tryed to get out of the bed but Pein's arms found my waist again.

"Where are you going baby girl?" He asked me.

"Uhh..I need to go to the bathroom Pein.."

"Oh okay" And then he let go of my waist and i quickly got into the bathroom. I found some clothing on the sink. They still had tags on them. A beatiful red baby boll dress. It was made of pure silk.

"Wow" I got a new pair of flats. He knew me so damn well. And under the shoes i found a note it read:

_Sakura,_

_I hope you like it. _

_Pein._

So sweet! I dont know why but the note made me think of Sasori. Guess it's something he's told me before. I jumped into the shower. I turned the water to be a warm Temperature. The drops felt really good on my cold skin. I then started thinking about Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki. Who in the hell knows why but i just knew something was not right.

I got out and put on the red dress and slipped on the flats. I then looked at my face and body in the long wide mirror. Wow did i look different. I half didnt recognize myself. I looked so..so..damn i couldnt even find a good word to describe myself.

I walked into the room to see pein sitting on the edge of the bed. His head turned at me and his eyes widened. He then gave me a very naughty smirk.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Pein asked me.

"How did u know red was my favorite color? And that i absolutely loved flats?"

"I just pay attention to you" Hmm he knew me huh? That really wasnt a surprise.

"Pein i'm hungry.." He looked at me with a hint of anger in his eyes. I had to look away because it was kind of akward.

"Well let's go to the kitchen my love.." Damn did he sound pissed. He then grabbed my waist and pulled me to the door.

"Oh and one more thing my love you better behave..." He commanded

"What in the hell are you talking about Pein?"

"You better not do anything _Stupid._"

"Peinwhat in fuck is wrong with you?" He instanly reared me backed into the room.

"You say one more thing Sakura and you won't be able to speak again." I instantly shut the hell up so i wouldnt get on this bad side.

He grabbed my waist one more time and pulled me out the room once again. We went down the stairs and i was so quiet everyone turned to look at me but once they saw Pein their heads shot back around. I was wondering why everyone was acting weird towards me especially Pein. I didnt know he was a jealous type of a person.

He was hurting my waist. His nails clawed into my fragile skin. I think i even saw blood. Why in the hell was he being protective all of a sudden? It didnt make sense even a little bit. I was so scared of what this man holding me in his arms could do.

"Pein can you stop holding me so tight,it hurts.." I was practically begging.

"No.." He shot right back at me.

I wasn't even going to fight back right now because he could kill me in an instant because of the position I'm in his arms right now. I didnt know what else to do anymore. I then saw Sasori in the kitchen. Pein was looking for something in a cabinet so i took a chance to whisper something to Sasori.

"Help me!" I didnt exacly whisper but i mouthed.

He looked at me and nodded his head to say yes. And with that i knew he was going to try to figure out a plan to help me. I should of listeined to him when i fucking had the chance but no i had to be stupid. I felt so weak right now. I didnt feel like Sakura Haruno,Sasori was right i was like a puppy following an owner. I just feel like an idiot for letting Pein take advantage of me. It was sick. I couldnt choose who i wanted to be with now? Didnt this suck? My life was offically fucked. I needed to find a way out of this damn game. And if i was Sakura Haruno i knew i could win this game. I was ready to begin a war. I knew Naruto,Kakashi,Sasuske,Sasori,Itachi,Hidan,and all of my friends would be so pissed if i didnt stick up for myself and didnt fight the fire.

Pein grabbed some food and we ended up back in the kitchen. He gave me ramen and he ate ramen himself. I needed to stand up now or never. I was strong and i wasnt a ninja to just sit here and eat this fucking ramen scared,because then i wasnt a true ninja.

"Pein what did you really mean by behave?" I whispered.

"Sakura didnt i tell you not to ask?" That did it. I wasnt going to be told what in the hell to do anymore.

I then stood up from my chair. "PEIN WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? I AM NOT A FUCKING DOG FOLLOWING YOU OKAY? I AM SAKURA HARUNO.." Then everyone was starring throught the door and smiling at me finally standing up to Pein "THIS IS BULLSHIT. IM SAKURA HARUNO FOR CRYING OUT PEIN! GET IT THROUGHT YO DAMN HEAD UNLESS YOU DONT FUCKING HAVE ONE BECAUSE TO ME IT SEEMS YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY!" Damn that felt good.

I then looked at Pein and so did everyone else. Everyone else ran towards the living room,they didnt want to see the scene that was fixing to take place. Pein now stood up looking at me so fucking scarey i was about to pee in my pants.

"SAKURA DIDNT I FUCKING TELL YOU TO BEHAVE?"

* * *

**Wow intense huh? I had to leave it at a cliffhanger! It was so intense.  
What will happen to Sakura? Be on the look out for the fifth chapter(:  
Well hoped you guys enjoyed!  
Laters.**

**.Dino**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes i am finally backk! Sowwie on keeping you guys waiting but geez i have school & School=Homework.  
And i need to keep my grades up :) **

**Anywhoo im so excited that i have my 5th chapter out.! I've been thinking of so many ideas and i think all my fans will love it. (There's also a twist) :D**

**Sasori:All i know is that i better not die in this one  
Me:What if i do want you to die?  
Sasori:Kiss my ass  
Me:You dont have one..  
Sasori:You little..  
-Hidan grabs Sasori-  
Hidan:Dont hit her  
Sasori:Why shouldnt i?  
Me:Because im special :P  
Itachi:Haha  
Sasori:Itachi Shut the hell upp!  
Itachi:Nope sorry.  
Me:Ughh boys these days  
Kisame:Men not boys.  
Me:Really seems like you guys are a flock of little 10 year old boys!  
All: Sorry.  
Me:Forgive and go on.  
LOL  
Anyways i hope all my readers enjoy this chapter because i havent been able to update in a while because of my English class so yeah xD  
5th Chapter-Kick Ass**

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V-

"SAKURA DIDNT I FUCKING TELL YOU BEHAVE?" Pein shouted at me. All the guys that we're by the door ran as soon as they saw Pein get up and slam the table. I won't lie but damn was i scared.

"SAKURA WHAT IN THE HELL DID I TELL YOU?" Pshh i rolled my eyes because who in the hell did he think he was? My father,i dont fucking think so.

"SAKURA? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA ACT LIKE A LITTLE BITCH NOW?" Oh hell no he didnt.!

"YOU KNOW WHAT PEIN SHUT THE HELL UP! IM FUCKING 17 YEARS OLD AND YOU STILL DARE TO CALL ME LITTLE? GET A DAMN CLUE AND ONCE YOU DO YOU'LL KNOW NOT TO FUCK WITH ME..BECAUSE GUESS WHAT I AINT _YOUR GIRL_ ANYMORE!" Wow. I was so proud of myself. I stood up to an S class criminal. Sakura Haruno was definatly still here.

Pein then moved in front of me to where i could feel his breath on me. And then with one slick jab he caught my throat. _Fuck what in the hell just happened?_

He just was getting all his anger out on me. And to be honest i didn't think i could take him on. I knew only one person who would stick up to him. Sasori. _Sasori help me. Help me. _I keep screaming in my head. I couldnt believe Pein had me in this situation i fucking hated his guts right now.

He stared into my eyes with such hate i thought i would barf.

"Now Sakura you disobeyed me. I should kill you but your lucky im in a good mood."

He put me down or more like dropped me. Then i saw a figure move by the door and my head shot up to see the figure.

Sasori?

Pein was screaming at me but then his head turned to the direction in which i was looking. He then stood up staight and then asked "What are you doing here Sasori?"

"Well to me it seems im saving Sakura from you Pein" He replied back.

"Sasori leave now."

"No. Im not leaving without Sakura"

"Really?" Then he turned to me "Is he your lover boy?"

"Pein dont fucking talk to her like that!" Sasori defended.

Pein still kept his look onto me. I was so scared. I was doubing it now. Could Sasori really beat me? Or was it going to be harder than what i have thought of? Here was Sasori defending me and what was i doing? Yeah i was looking like an idiot with my mouth shut. I can't just stay here with my mouth shut and act like everything perfecly fine but damn i already tryed to open my mouth and Pein thru me like a little plastic doll. Which was somewhat true because im like a doll standing in a position and letting my owner do what ever in the hell he wanted to do with me. I had complety lost myself. I shouldnt have been here from the beginning. I didnt belong here,i was suppose to be by Naruto,Tsuande,Kashi and all my best friends but no i just had to end up here right?

"SAKURA ANSWER ME" Pein yelled.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"ARE YOU HIS BITCH NOW OR WHAT?" Oh hell no he just did not.

I got up and looked at Sasori and then at Pein. I moved up to Pein and...

_SMACKK! _

I slapped the shit out of him. Sasori then quickly attached Chakra ropes to me and pulled me into him. He grabbed my waist and i then felt this is where i should have been to start with.

"SAKURA!" Pein screamed now he was pissed but i didnt even flinch.

"Guess what Pein? This girl isn't your's anymore. It's Sasori's" I said Sasori eyes widened. And then he smiled.

"IF YOU CANT MINE THEN YOU CANT BE ANYONE'S!"

He launched himself at me and boy did he want to hurt me. Sasori tugged on my waist and before i knew it i was behind him. I then felt other arms pulling me back. Itachi was pulling me back into the living room.

"Itachi let me go i have to go help Sasori.." I begged.

"No way princess,Sasori said for us to keep us here so you wouldnt get involved."

Damn i knew Sasori was protective but really? I needed to help him. I tryed to stuggle my way out of Itachi's hands but no use.

And then we heard the explosion. WTF! Everyone's heads snapped toward the kitchen. We saw a figure come out but i couldnt tell what it was. I guess Itachi did because his grip on my waist was getting tighter,then i saw who it was.

Pein.

How in the hell could this have happened? I couldnt believe my eyes. For a second i thought my eyes were playing a trick on me but not yet. It was really Pein standing there with a hand on his rib.

Oh my God.

* * *

**Intresting yes? Geez took me forever to come up with something.  
Anyways i hoped you guys enjoyed. Please Review(:  
Laters.**

**.Dino**


End file.
